Into Kingdom Hearts
by Madness King 19
Summary: Rated T just to be safe. I do not own Disney, Square Enix, Kingdom Hearts, or its characters. Only own OC and ideas for plot and new Keyblades. Kyle is a boy who's tired of living in this world. When he finds himself on Destiny Islands after his game stops working, will he try to find his way home or will he stay and live for excitement in this one?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its me again. So sorry I haven't updated in a while, and sorry again for posting ANOTHER new story, but this one has been buzzing in my head for so long I just had to get it out there. So I recently got into Kingdom Hearts, thanks to a friend up at college, and I am now hooked. My friend only has Kingdom Hearts I and II, but that's alright with me. I actually played the demo for Dream Drop Distance and read one of the mangas, so its no surprise for me that I got hooked. Anyways, you know how there are stories where the main character lives in the real world and he/she gets sucked into the world of a game/book/movie/TV show? Yeah, it's one of those stories. Sorry, but it just is. Give it a chance though. Let's see, did I forget anything...oh right, this story is mostly inspired by DJ Rodriguez's story "Kingdom Hearts: Supreme Adventure", and the ideas he had kind of got my creative gears running again, especially since this was a discarded story. So a basic outline before the summary, new worlds, new Keyblades, follows "Kingdom Hearts" plot line, and rated T ****just**** to be safe. So I'll give more details at the bottom, R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary: 15-year-old Kyle has played Kingdom Hearts multiple times. He's beaten it on both difficulties at least once, but it just wasn't enough for him. He wanted to go on real adventures, battle real Heartless, and wield a real Keyblade. So when he makes a wish on a very particular star, he might just get his wish. Story is AU, five new worlds added.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was now the final round, or "seed", of the Pegasus Cup at Olympus Coliseum. The final standings were a three-on-two battle between Sora, Donald, and Goofy against Yuffie and Leon. It might seem unfair at first, but Yuffie and Leon were very good fighters. The round started, and the group of three immediately went for Yuffie first. Dodging and guarding against her throwing stars, the three had to chase her down while also dodging attacks from Leon.

It took quite a while, especially since Yuffie was jumping all around the field and healing herself, but the three were finally able to knock her out. That just left Leon, who still had all of his health. He was more difficult than Yuffie, mainly because he shot fireballs instead of throwing stars and he also did a downward slash that created a shock wave, which also dealt damage. The three found themselves backed into a corner several times, especially when one of their teammates got knocked out. Thankfully they equipped themselves with potions and ether beforehand, as well as the spell Cura, so they could heal each other when needed.

It wasn't long, however, until they ran out of potions and magical energy, and Leon was getting more difficult to beat by the minute. His sword had already grown to an incredible size, which would increase the amount of damage Sora and the others took. Luckily they had found a pattern in his movements and knew that when he jumped and did his downward slash attack he was vulnerable for a second, so they had to attack and get away fast. They followed this technique, causing him to take serious damage over time; however, along the way Donald and Goofy were knocked out, and Sora needed to keep his magical energy for healing himself.

It was now down to the final attack, where the next blow would win it. Sora waited for Leon to make his move, and decided it would end right here and now. Leon jumped into the air, and so did Sora. Sora maneuvered around Leon so he would be behind him when he landed, and he turned to attack. But when he did, Leon quickly turned and slashed with his blade, causing Sora to lose.

"No!" The boy playing the Kingdom Hearts game gave an angered groan, and he hit his head against the back rest of the couch he was sitting on. He heard Sora say something in the game, and looked at the screen. Donald was lying on the ground, back-up; Goofy was lying on the ground, belly-up and feet raised, and Sora plopped on the ground. When they arrived back at the entrance to the coliseum arena, the boy paused the game and hit his head against the back rest again. He stared and the ceiling and thought about his loss.

"Okay, Kyle," he heard his mom's voice call from the kitchen, "if you're going to get mad at the game, you can get off right now." Kyle sighed, unpaused, and made his way over to the save point. He clicked save and looked at his level once it was finished. He was currently at level 37, playing on Extreme difficulty. He looked above his current save file and saw three others. They were all at different locations, but they were all level 100. Each of those save files were previous games, all completed. Kyle had played the game and beaten it three times: twice on normal and one on Extreme. He was going to make it and even 2/2, but this time it seemed more difficult than before. He had played the first two times on Normal and the third on Extreme, so it couldn't have been the change in difficulty. For some odd reason, he found that the enemies were even tougher than they were in terms of HP and strength, items were harder to find, and leveling up seemed to take longer even compared to the first Extreme difficulty save file.

He got up from the couch and turned off the PlayStation 2 and TV. He looked at the time on his watch and saw it was already past 8:30, meaning he had been playing for about two hours, half of that time he suspected trying to beat the Pegasus Cup. It was twilight outside, so he decided to go outside for some air. He passed by the kitchen and saw his mom unloading the last of the dishes and quickly told her he was going out.

"Alright Kyle. Hey before you do," Kyle stopped and turned his head, "I'm going to be leaving on a business trip to Philadelphia for about a week or so." Kyle and his mom lived in Franklin County, Pennsylvania. Although the area was agricultural, they were able to get good television and internet. Kyle's mom worked at a business firm, which dealed in manufacturing of steel products, as one of the board members, meaning she had to go on many business trips. "I can trust you'll be alright by yourself. There's ravioli and mac and cheese in the cabinet, hot dogs in the freezer, and bottled water in the fridge. So try not to burn the house down while I'm gone." Kyle nodded, and continued outside.

He stepped out onto the porch and looked up at the gradually darkening sky. He inhaled deeply, taking in the crisp autumn air. He leaned on the wooden railing and thought to himself, _'What am I doing? I replayed that game so many times, why again? And why does it feel like the more I play, the harder it gets?'_ He sighed and let his neck go slack, allowing his head to drop. _'I will admit, it does get boring sometimes. I know what happens next in the plot, I know every enemy that pops out in an area, and I know where every secret hides. I know every boss's weak spot and how to beat them quickly, I know every move they make.'_

He raised his head, _'I wonder what it would be like. Going to different worlds, battling Heartless and other villains.'_ He stood up and leaned back, holding on to the railing for support. He looked into the sky and saw a faint glowing light, a star. He looked around the sky and saw no other stars out yet. He stood up straight and thought to himself, _'The first star out... I didn't really believe in those kid stories about making wishes on stars, and only did it when I felt really desperate.'_ He looked back up at the star, as the sky grew darker by the second. Kyle sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight. I wish..." He thought about what he was doing right now; it was crazy, almost insane. Why would his wish-this one extremely radical wish-be granted, let alone how? "I wish I could leave this boring life, this boring world behind, to go on my own adventure alongside Sora, Donald, and Goofy; to fight the Heartless and all the Disney villains; to wield a Keyblade and use magic; to go to Agrabah, Halloween Town, and Traverse Town. I wish I could go..."

Crazy.

Absolutely mad.

"...to Kingdom Hearts." He opened his eyes and saw more stars were coming out, but the star he wished on was the brightest out of them all. He sighed and went back inside, and was instantly greeted by one of the most memorable songs ever.

_"When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are. Any wish your heart desires will come to you."_ He walked into the living room and saw his mom on the couch watching Pinocchio.

"Oh hi son," she said. This threw Kyle off a bit, because the last time he or his mom watched Pinocchio-any obvious Disney movie for that matter-was when he was six and he begged to watch it. "Do you want to watch this with me?" Kyle looked at the screen for a moment, and shook his head.

"No thanks," he replied with a slight yawn. "I'm a bit tired."

"Alright, well I got this and a few others out of the closet in case you want to watch them." Kyle nodded and said goodnight. He went into his room and sat down on the bed. He thought about the wish he made, and how crazy he was for making it.

"Now I'm as mad as a hatter," he said to himself. He lied down on his bed and pulled the covers over him. Despite how crazy and unrealistic his wish was, he still thought about how cool it would be if it was real. He closed his eyes and felt very drowsy all of a sudden. He yawned and found himself asleep in no time.

Images began flashing through his mind, all of them about Kingdom Hearts.

A Heartless being struck down by a Spellbinder Keyblade.

A Thundaga spell.

Maleficent in her dragon form.

Riku out in the ocean with his hand extended.

Then images of things he didn't recognize, including what appeared to be Keyblades, several dark figures, and then finally a heart. Kyle tried to reach for it, but it drifted away from him. He still tried to reach for it but it kept moving further and further away.

Kyle opened his eyes as he felt his body somehow hit his bed. He shot up and looked at the clock on his dresser. It was already past midnight, which surprised him as his dream lasted only for a minute if not less. He lied back down on his bed, and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

Outside, the night sky was illuminated by the moon and the hundreds of stars that were out. The stars were strewn across the night sky, like someone had sprinkled glitter in the sky. But the brightest of them all was the one Kyle made his wish on. It was very bright, glowing as if it was a small sun. Next to it, just to the left and lower, was another star that glowed almost as brightly as the first. These two stars were a rare sight indeed, as they have not been seen in 90 years.

* * *

**Okay so sorry if it's a bit crappy, but I like it so far honestly. In other stories I see with characters being pulled in, it usually happens in the first chapter, and there's usually no definite cause; it just happens randomly out of the blue. So a little more information, my friend and I came up with quite a lot of new worlds (Prince of Persia, Up, Bolt, and even some future releases like Maleficent and Star Wars VII), but we narrowed it down to five:**

**Brother Bear**

**Atlantis: The Lost Empire**

**Wreck-It Ralph**

**The Black Cauldron**

**and The Princess and the Frog**

**Along with these, we came up with new Keyblades for each world as well as three new summons. Earlier I mentioned that this story was originally scrapped, so if you'd like I could give you some details about it. Uh, I did not intend to make a copy of DJ Rodriguez's story, his story merely inspired me to rewrite this. R&R, PM, and hope you're not mad at me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So far only 15 people have read this, and I'm okay with that. I guess it's the whole "getting sucked into the game" that throws people off, but I'm sorry. Anyways, in this chapter Kyle goes through a series of tests. Oh yeah, you know where this is going. R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Kyle found himself in a strange area when he opened his eyes. He looked down and saw a beautifully crafted colored glass window. It depicted Snow White, asleep, along with the seven dwarves and some forest animals in circular portraits. He looked behind him and saw more pictures, one in particular of Queen Grimhilda* as a hag. A voice, deep, commanding, but also reassuring, spoke.

**"So much to do, so little time. Take your time, don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?"** Kyle was tempted to scoff at the question, but obeyed and stepped to the center of the circular window. Three lights shown down on the window, each of them causing a pedestal to appear. **"Power sleeps within you,"** the voice spoke again. **"If you give it form, it will give you strength."**

As the voice spoke, items appeared above the pedestals. To his left, a shield; to his right, a staff; and in front of him, a sword. **"Choose well,"** the voice said, and that was all Kyle needed to know. He immediately went to his right, and picked up the staff.

**"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?"** Kyle only nodded, and the staff disappeared. **"Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?"** Kyle again knew which one to decide. He went straight for the sword, and picked it up as well. **"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power?"** Kyle nodded his head again, and the sword disappeared.

**"You have chosen the power of the mystic, but given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?"** Kyle nodded his head for the third time. The pedestals suddenly broke apart, literally breaking into pieces and disappearing. The stained glass window began to break apart, and Kyle could only watch as it disappeared beneath him. He couldn't scream as he didn't feel fear for some reason. It was...odd, like a part of him had been set free from a cage.

He continued to fall until he saw another circular stained glass window, this one showing Cinderella, and he floated down slowly. The staff from before appeared in his right hand, and the voice said, **"You've gained the power to fight."** Kyle gripped it with both hands and did a sideways slash. **"All right, you've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others."** Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow begin to form.

**"There will be times you have to fight."** The shadow began to rise, and took form. Kyle recognized it as a Heartless, and instantly knew what to do. As he readied himself, four more Heartless appeared, and the voice said, **"Keep your light burning strong."**

Kyle gripped the staff tighter and ran for the Heartless closest to him. He slashed down and across, taking down two Heartless at the same time. The other Heartless shrank back into shadow form and disappeared. Kyle looked around to see if there were any more Heartless.

**"Behind you!"** the voice shouted. Kyle ducked as the Heartless jumped towards him and made a circular slash that struck two of the Heartless that disappeared before. He looked up to see the last two Heartless in front of him, and charged. He hit the first Heartless twice-a downward and upward slash-which destroyed it, then followed it up with a third sideways slash, finishing off the Heartless. There was a fifth Heartless to his right, but before he could attack it transformed into a shadow. Instead of disappearing, however, it grew in size until it was a black circle. More black spots began appearing, consuming the window, and Kyle found himself stuck. He struggled and struggled, but it was like quicksand. And then he was consumed.

He opened his eyes and found himself on another stained glass window. This time it was mostly pink with three hearts that formed a tringle formation, a silhouette in each. He quickly stood, causing his vision to become spotty and a feeling of light-headedness. He saw a door once they cleared up, and walked over to it. As he got closer, he saw it was almost completely translucent, and there was no way to open the door. He turned and saw a chest that wasn't there before, and immediately went over to it. He tapped it twice with the staff, and it opened to reveal...nothing. It was completely empty.

It disappeared, and Kyle saw a box and a barrel appear near the door. He first went to the box, smashing it open and gaining a potion. He then went to the barrel and smashed it as well, but nothing was inside. He saw the door flash twice, and saw the door was now solid, allowing him to pass through. He went to the door and he did not even touch the handle when the door opened, bright light pouring out and blinding Kyle.

Nevertheless, he pushed on and went through. He expected this might have been one of those dreams where, if you go into a light, you never wake up again; but to his relief, it led him to another location. Instead of a stained glass window floor with darkness and oblivion all around, he was on what seemed to be a beached ship on an island. He looked around and saw three others: two boys and a girl. They seemed familiar, and the voice spoke again, **"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, describe yourself to these three." **He looked around him and the three had expectant looks on their faces. He decided first to talk to the young girl in front of him. She had brown shoulder-length hair that curled at the end, green eyes, and wore a yellow dress and sandals.

"What is most important to you?" she asked. Kyle knew where this was going.

He found that his voice worked again and replied, "Friendship is more important to me."

"Is it such a big deal?" she asked back. Kyle couldn't respond to her, but knew why he chose it.

_'To me, friendship is the one thing I want most. Being number one and having prized possessions aren't exactly me.'_ He looked at the remaining two and decided to go to the younger of the two. He had light brown messy hair and blue eyes. He wore a yellow vest jacket with white sleeves, which exposed his chest, and blue shorts, one leg shorter than the other.

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked, to which Kyle replied, "Being different."

"Is that really so scary?"

_'You wouldn't believe what I went through,'_ Kyle thought to himself. _'I only started high school, and already I've made ten times more enemies than friends. They always picked on me, called me names and knocked stuff out of my hands and off my desk. But does anyone care? No.'_ He finally approached the second male. He had orange hair that curled like a cowlick and brown eyes. He wore a yellow sleeveless shirt and orange pants that stopped at his knees, and he was carrying a blue and white ball.

"What do you want outta life?" was his question.

"I want to broaden my horizons," Kyle replied. He hummed and put his hands behind his head, holding onto his ball.

The voice spoke again, **"You want friendship, you're afraid of being different, and you want to broaden your horizons. Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine. The day you will open the door is both far off and very near."**

There was a blinding flash of light, and Kyle found himself on another stained glass window. This time, it depicted the sleeping princess herself, Aurora, with thorn branches around her feet and silhouettes of three fairies and three odd symbols around her head. A light shown down from the darkness and Kyle approached it. However, he realized too late what it was. Shadows began to form around him and ten Heartless appeared in a circle around him. He brought out his weapon and prepared to fight. He slashed and hacked his way through them, getting hit a few times as well. Once the last of them were defeated, he noticed small green and red orbs had littered the ground and the ones closest to him floated towards him. When they popped, he felt slightly more energized, and began to move to the rest of them. Another light shown down from above, and this time there was a circle of light on the floor. He went over to it and instantly felt relieved. He noticed there were scratches on his arm from the Heartless, which began to heal by themselves.

The light from above began to move forward, past the floor of the window, and a square platform appeared. More and more appeared, twisting and turning up to what Kyle assumed would be the final platform. He ran to the makshift steps and began to run up them. He turned his head for a moment and saw the first platform was disappearing into darkness, and the steps also began disappearing. He continued his way up and finally made it to the circular glass floor.

This one depicted Belle, along with the Beast and his servants. He moved to the center and heard the voice say, **"The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes."**

Kyle was afraid to look, but turned around to see his shadow had grown to a massive size. The shadow then began to move on it's own accord, stepping away from Kyle's feet. The shadow raised a hand, then another, and slammed them onto the floor. It was now a three-dimensional shadow, and it pushed itself off the floor and began to grow. It stood on its dark feet and began to sway back and forth.

**"But don't be afraid,"** the voice said.

The shadow began to twist and turn, body parts morphing, until it looked nothing like Kyle. The shadow was now at least ten feet tall, and covered with what looked like scales. The top half of it's head was covered by a mask that made it seem like it had three eyes, each glowing an eerie yellow. The bottom half was covered by some sort of black fabric. It also had three horns above each of its eyes, and a humanoid body. Kyle also noticed its hands were clawed and there was a hole in its chest, shaped like a heart.

**"And don't forget..."**

Kyle was still backing up, and stopped when he almost slipped on the edge of the pillar. He looked down and saw a black abyss waiting for him. He turned to the monstrous being and decided there was no other way. The staff materialized in his hands and he prepared for the battle.

The humanoid raised one of its clawed hands and slashed at Kyle, who rolled towards its legs and attacked its legs. It seemed to have no effect, and the humanoid grabbed Kyle with its other hand. Kyle struggled to get free, but to no avail. It lifted Kyle up to its face, and Kyle saw his chance. He swung the staff at one of its eyes and it howled in rage, dropping him. Kyle rolled when he landed and charged again. He jumped and tried to hit the hands, but they were too high to reach.

The humanoid grabbed Kyle again and he readied himself once more. However, the humanoid raised its hand and shot it down to the ground, opening its hand before it connected. Kyle took the full force of the blow and a warm, coppery taste filled his mouth. He stood back up and coughed, seeing the red liquid fly out of his mouth. He looked back up at the humanoid, who was reaching for him again. He stumbled and waited for the hand.

Just as it was about to grab him he jumped and landed on its wrist, proceeding to run up its arm. The humanoid wasn't very fast, and Kyle reached the head before it could shake him off. He slashed at one of the two remaining eyes and the figure howled again, this time in pain and rage. Kyle dropped to the ground and saw more Heartless were surrounding him. He prepared himself but saw the humanoid attack them first.

He slammed both hands into them, turning them into smoke. Kyle looked back up and saw the smoke was heading for the heart-shaped hole in its chest. The smoke swirled into a vortex, and the figure soon stood up again. It turned to Kyle and the vortex began spinning faster and faster. Kyle ran for its feet in an attempt to dodge whatever it was doing and felt the air behind him become heavier. Kyle turned and saw the vortex had shot out a beam of darkness, after which the figure fell forward onto it's hands. Kyle was now behind it and jumped onto the figure's back.

Kyle raced towards its head as it tried to knock him off. Once he reached the neck, he jumped off and twisted midair. He slashed at the final eye, which was on it's forehead, and all of them glowed red. The figure stood and roared in rage as Kyle rolled onto the ground and prepared for another attack. However, the staff in his hands disappeared and he jumped away when it tried to attack him with its claws. Kyle found himself at the edge of the pillar again and felt something underneath him. He looked down to see a circle of darkness had surrounded him. The figure only looked on as Kyle began to sink into the darkness. Kyle struggled, trying to pull his hands and legs away from the darkness.

**"-But don't forget."**

Kyle lifted a hand up, trying to grab onto anything-even the figure watching him.

**"You hold the mightiest weapon of all."**

Kyle's legs were now gone, and Kyle was desperately trying to reach for the figure, not even caring about whether or not it would kill him afterwards.

**"So don't forget..."**

Kyle's torso was gone now, and his head was about to disappear as well. Kyle dropped his hand, knowing it was all over, and felt his body go numb.

**"You will open the door."**

* * *

***-For those of you who don't know, Snow White's evil queen**

**Alright, so I tried to make this like the Dive Into the Heart level, but with a spin to it. These are my choices that I made for the paths and questions, and I created Kyle's own shadow villain, but I still do not own the franchise. Honestly, one year ago I barely cared about the series. Okay last few things, since I am working with Illustrator I can probably make a cover for this story in the near future (probably early to mid-2014), so I hope you'll continue to read this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up readers? I got another chapter for you, and this is where it finally get's interesting. Before I get to that though, I want to address/readdress some things first:**

**1) I do not own, Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, PlayStation 2, or any of that other stuff, just thought I'd restate that.**

**2) My friend up at college read the first two chapters of this story, and said the second chapter was a copy of the Dive Into Heart level from the first Kingdom Hearts game. It is NOT an exact copy, it just has a few twists and my own choices in there just because I wanted to do it. So deal with it.**

**3) Finally, after this chapter, I'll mostly be focusing on my story "New Arrival" until Christmas. I want to get the chapters in and then the side story that comes after.**

**So without any further delay, R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Kyle jumped out of his bed, awakened violently from his dream. He scrambled out of his bed, taking some of the covers and his pillow along with him. He stared at his bed, expecting the darkness that was consuming him to appear. He waited a full three minutes before inching closer to his bed, still expecting something to happen. He slowly reached a hand out and patted his bed from one end to the other. He sighed, relieved it was only a dream.

He jumped again when he heard his bedroom door open, and turned to see his mom in the doorway. "Kyle? Is something wrong? I heard quite a commotion in here."

Kyle relaxed again and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine, just fell out of bed that's all."

His other nodded and said, "Alright, well I'm heading out right now." She exited the doorway back into the living room and Kyle began to get dressed. He heard the door close and knew his mom was gone. He finished putting on his clothes and looked himself over.

He was now wearing a blue and gray long-sleeved shirt, tan cargo shorts, and white tennis shoes. He went to his dresser and, after moving a few pieces of paper, found his favorite choker necklace. The necklace had black and brown beads covering the majority of the necklace and had a one inch shark tooth at the middle. He put it around his neck and remembered that he got it from Florida during spring break.

He left his room and went straight for the living room, turning on the TV and the PS2. The Kingdom Hearts screen loaded up and Kyle's thumb hovered over the buttons. "Why am I playing this?" he asked himself. "I'm just going to beat the game for a fourth time, so what's the point?" He sighed and put the controller to the side.

He sank into the couch, bored, and looked outside. He noticed that it was mostly sunny outside, save for one dark cloud that was far out there. He thought it was strange because it was in the middle of summer, and it wasn't exactly common for rain this time of year. He sighed, deciding to ignore the cloud and looked back at his game.

"Alright," he said to no one in particular, "if I beat Leon and Yuffie, I'll continue playing. If not, I'll just delete all my save files and trade it in at the store." He picked the controller back up and loaded his save file. He was still in the Coliseum lobby, and decided to do a little customization first.

He pulled up the menu and went to his items, equipping Sora with Elixirs and Hi-Potions, Donald with Mega-Potions, and Goofy with Ethers and a Potion. He went to the customize menu and changed Donald and Goofy to a defensive format, and added Cura, Gravity, and Thundara to Sora's spell shortcuts. He swapped out their weapons and equip items, giving them items that would boost defense, MP, and other items. He added and removed skills, dropping the field skills and putting in combat skills.

Once he felt ready, Kyle moved over to Phil and entered the Pegasus Cup. Kyle focused only on the game, and he felt like he was the one fighting instead of Sora. When the round began, he yelled a battle cry; when he took damage, he grunted like he was in pain; when he cast a spell, he shouted the name of the spell. In between rounds, he would sneak glances at the storm cloud, noticing it was getting closer and closer.

Once he finally reached the round with Yuffie and Leon, he gripped the controller and his fingers hovered over the analog stick and buttons. The moment the text bubble disappeared, he immediately went to his previous strategy; targeting Yuffie first. He locked on and ordered Donald and Goofy to attack her as well. He blocked her smaller throwing stars, which went back to her and stunned her for a few seconds, giving him a chance to attack. He chased her around the entire field, this time adding strikes to Leon whenever he could. If his health got low, he would jump away from all the action and use an item or Cura. Kyle yelled as he struck Yuffie again and again, finally knocking her out and leaving only Leon.

His yellow health bar was already almost out, and Kyle noticed the storm was almost on top of him. He saw flashes of lightning, and figured he would have to finish fast in case the power got knocked out. He began to do his usual tactics of hit-and-run, Donald and Goofy falling along the way. Kyle revived them a couple times, but left them alone after two or three times. It was now just him and Leon, and Kyle knew he had to work fast. Kyle continued to dodge and attack, jumping whenever Leon jumped, attacking when he was vulnerable, and jumping away when he needed to heal. Kyle decided to finish him off at a distance, and began firing Gravity and Thundara spells at him. They barely did anything however, and Kyle saw it was getting windy outside, lightning flashing across the sky in small bolts.

Kyle looked at his MP gauge and saw he was on his last bar, and he was already out of items. He had to save that bar for healing, so that meant getting up close and personal. Kyle charged and rolled away when Leon attacked, hitting him when he was down. Kyle saw the lightning outside was starting to become more frequent, and the bolts were getting larger and larger. He had no idea how the game was still playing, because everything else started to flicker on and off. Kyle was now determined to finish as quickly as possible. He jumped away and used Cura, bringing his health up to about three-fourths full, while Leon had a slim bar of health. Kyle was charged again, but his confidence got the better of him and Leon slashed him. Kyle stood as he saw his health was a mere sliver of green, as was Leon's. The next hit would win. Kyle still stood, too excited to sit down. The thunder crashed and crackled outside, and everything else was off.

"Come on, come on," Kyle said, "just a little longer." Leon jumped and Kyle saw his chance. He jumped again, moving away from him, and they dropped to the ground. Kyle shouted as he slashed Leon and the screen became white. Kyle jumped into the air, and saw the lights flicker back on. He looked at the screen and waited for Sora to shout, "We're the champs!"

However, after a full minute, the screen was still white. Kyle heard the thunder outside begin to fade, and knew what had happened. He went straight for the TV, not even bothering to look outside, and placed an ear next to it. Sure enough, he heard the first note of the victory score on an infinite on/off repeat. Kyle shouted at the top of his lungs, and banged his fists on the TV. "Turn back on! You stupid TV!" He screamed quite a vocabulary rainbow, and stopped after three minutes when the game started back up.

At the main menu.

Kyle lost it, his hands turned from fists into claws and back again, tearing at his hair and screaming a greater vocabulary. The house suddenly gave a long, deep moan, and Kyle stopped his tantrum to listen. There was no thunder, but he could definitely hear wind. Lots of wind. The house moaned again, a lot worse this time, and Kyle turned around to see what was outside the window. He didn't even get to see the window before the entire roof began to strip away from the rest of the house. He looked up and saw the house was surrounded by a wall of wind.

Not a tornado or a twister, but a mighty gale force that would put hurricanes to shame. He knew that because he was in the eye of the storm, there would be little to no wind, but the house was being torn apart board by board. Kyle could do nothing, as he looked around him, trying to find a way to get out or hide. Instead of a shelter, he instead saw blobs of black in the wind. The blobs sank down from the top of the storm to the ground, and Kyle saw bits of yellow among them.

His fears were confirmed when several Shadow Heartless came crawling out. Kyle saw no escape, and found a board that hadn't been taken up by the storm yet. He picked it up and wielded it like a sword. He jabbed and swung the board at the Shadows, only for them to turn into actual shadows and crawl around him in a circle.

_'This is a lot scarier than the game,'_ he thought to himself, and he was right. The Heartless looked blocky and cartoonish in the game, but in real life they were more like those gremlins from the movie of the same name after they ate past midnight. Plus, in their shadow forms they actually looked like shadows, not flattened shapes. He spun around, swinging and actually hitting one of them. He laughed for a moment, before it picked itself up and lunged at him. Kyle fell onto his back out of fear and blocked with the board as it desperately tried to reach him.

Up close they were even more terrifying: their hands were clawed, their glowing yellow eyes were smoking like they were burning, and worst of all they actually had mouths! Forget the spiky tooth pumpkin mouth you'd think they'd have, when they opened their mouths they split apart like their bodies were made of tar, parts of their "lips" sticking together and inside was yellow just like their eyes. It screeched at him and Kyle pushed it off. He scrambled up and swung at another Heartless that was about to jump on him, knocking it into another Heartless. Kyle noticed some of them began retreating back into the vortex and Kyle smirked.

"Yeah that's right!" he shouted after them. "You better run! I'm not scared of you! Come on! I'm right-" He was turning around as he said the last part, and stopped cold when he saw what was behind him. Several Shadow Heartless were joining together, and they began morphing and twisting.

"-here?" Kyle said meekly, as he saw the shadow figure from his dream take shape before him. The lower half of his face was no longer covered by the dark fabric, and his mouth was revealed to be just like the Shadow Heartless mouth, only ten times bigger and scarier. Kyle backed up in fear, dropping the board in his hands. The figure roared, and Kyle fell to the ground and tried to scramble away.

He couldn't do anything; if he ran he'd be blocked by the winds and blown away who knows how far away, if he fought the figure he'd die for sure, if he stayed where he was...he didn't even want to think about it. The figure raised a hand ready to pound Kyle into the ground, but Kyle jumped out of the way. The figure was slow, which gave Kyle the advantage.

Kyle prepared to dodge another grab or pound, but saw the figure pick up a section of the ground instead. Kyle ran between its legs just as it tossed the mass of flooring and rock where he previously was. Kyle thought he would be safe where he was, but the figure began stomping dangerously close to him. Kyle was knocked back by the shock wave of the stomping, and fell onto his back. The figure tried to grab Kyle, who rolled away and got back up. Kyle tried running behind it again, but the figure seemed to know what he was doing, and smacked him back.

Unfortunately, this threw Kyle back onto a section of the house that was still rooted to the ground, and his left arm was impaled on a sharp stone that made up what was a corner of the house. Kyle screamed in pain, and his body shook from the shock. He couldn't move his arm and could only watch as the shadow figure kneeled in front of him, it's face feet away from Kyle, opened its mouth, and roared. Kyle didn't even scream, and instead tried once again to get his arm off the stone. The figure leaned forward, ready to swallow him, but it was suddenly struck back as if hit by an uppercut.

It fell with a deafening **THUD**, and Kyle was able to pull his arm out. He fell onto one knee, and his vision began to turn dark. A voice spoke in his head, "Quickly, go through the door behind you." Kyle looked back and saw an artfully crafted door. He didn't question where it came from or who the mysterious voice was; the shadow figure was getting back up, and if it meant getting away from it, he'd take anything.

He stumbled towards the door, and reached for the handle. He twisted it, and the door disappeared. Kyle thought it was all over, as he saw the figure stand. But fate seemed to have different plans for him, as he became enveloped in a black sphere. It was transparent, so he could still see the figure in front of him, staring at him. He looked down and saw that he was being lifted into the air, and thankfully that meant away from the shadow, whatever it was. It looked on, as did Kyle, and he saw he was starting to go higher and higher.

Soon the dark form was no longer visible, and the sphere continued to rise. Soon he saw that he was not just miles above his house, but miles above Earth itself. Kyle stood uneasily, only to fall back down again and see the horrible scene unfold before him. At the exact point from where he was carried away from, a circle of black shadows began to form, slowly reaching a few miles wide, until the entire area began to sink like a sinkhole.

Kyle could only watch in silent horror as he watched the majestic, life-giving planet Earth, implode on itself.

Gone.

"No," Kyle whispered before he passed out from blood loss.

* * *

**O.O **

**Wow, even I was surprised by how this turned out. The middle was starting to get choppy, but that ending...just wow. I'll just let it hang there for a while whilst I update "New Arrival". R&R, PM, and...wow.**


	4. Notice: New Worlds

**Hey guys, its Madness King 19 again, this time with a story update. In the first chapter, I said that we'd be adding five new worlds to the map; Brother Bear, Atlantis, Wreck-It Ralph (which is going to be a sub-world, like the 100 Acre Wood), The Black Cauldron, and The Princess and the Frog. However, we've been debating on some new worlds that should be added, if new worlds should be added at all. We've come up with a lot of ideas, and I've decided to let you guys decide before I continue the story. Here are the worlds and reasons why they would make good worlds.**

* * *

**Robin Hood: Sherwood Forest would make a great world, and who doesn't want an ally who can reliably deal damage from a distance? With Robin Hood as an ally, the Sheriff and/or Prince John as the enemy, and a whole bunch of Heartless, this seems like a good choice. Plus who couldn't resist humming along to "Oo De Lally"?**

* * *

**Toy Story Trilogy: Admit it, this was one of the most memorable movies in history. Plus with everyone turning into toys and fighting Heartless who are also toys, who can deny that this would make for a funny world (plus Buzz and Woody ****_were _****supposed to be in one of the games as a summon.)**

* * *

**The Great Mouse Detective: This was a favorite of mine, alongside the Black Cauldron, during the old times and it would actually be interesting to explore this world. The only conflict I see with this world is that it is set in London, the same location of half of the Neverland world. Maybe a sub-world?**

* * *

**Brave: One of the modern 3D Disney films, this follows the rebellious, adventurous Merida. Aside from the fact that the main boss is a bear, I could easily see it becoming possessed by the Heartless; then it would become all demonic, grow spikes on its back, claws as big as knives, and...oh yeah.**

* * *

** Finding Nemo: I personally don't think this would work, but my friend says otherwise. It would be kind of interesting if Nemo got kidnapped by Heartless instead of the diver/dentist.**

* * *

**The Emperor's New Groove: I believe this would be a funny level, especially if Sora, Kyle and the others got turned into llamas. Okay, maybe a little less funny than what others might think, but Yzma would be an interesting boss with her potions.**

* * *

**Monsters Inc.: I think that Monstropolis would be funny to explore, and also what Sora and the others would look like as monsters; or they could be human and the citizens of Monstropolis would think the Heartless are allies and the group is the enemy.**

* * *

**Pocahontas: Honestly, who wouldn't want to see this as a world. Not only would it be interesting to be in the middle of the conflict between the Native Americans and the settlers, but also having to save them from the Heartless as well.**

* * *

**Tangled: Again, who wouldn't like to see this as a world? With Rapunzel as a partner, magical healing hair and all, and Mother Gothel as a boss, I could easily see this as a world likely to come out in a future Kingdom Hearts game, if not Kingdom Hearts III.**

* * *

**Aristocats: Again, a world my friend thought of. I'm not totally for it, but I'd like to hear what you'd say about it before my decision. The idea is Sora, Kyle, Donald, and Goofy help the cats get home and Edgar with a Heartless as a main boss. Again, not a favorite, but I'd like to get another opinion.**

* * *

**My Neighbor Totoro: Believe it or not, this IS a Disney film (released in the United States it was). It's one of those lesser known [anime] films, but there is a cameo of it in Toy Story 3 (the gray and white plush toy that grins a lot). I saw it as a kid, and I was amazed by it. Turning acorns into trees in a matter of minutes, the cat bus, the smaller dust bunnies. Ah, good memories.**

* * *

**Castle in the Sky: Another anime movie that, in the United States, was released as a Disney movie, also comes from Studio Ghibli (the same one that also created My Neighbor Totoro). Also known as Laputa; Castle in the Sky, it follows a young boy who meets a girl that fell from the sky. The boy tries to prove that Laputa, a floating island/city, is real. Turns out the girl is connected to Laputa, and pirates along with the army want to control Laputa for their own selfish reasons. You get the reason.**

* * *

**As a few honorable mentions, there was "Treasure Planet", "Lilo and Stitch; the Animated Series", and "101 Dalmatians", however they would conflict with DJ Rodriguez's Story "Kingdom Hearts: Supreme Adventure" or the game's story itself. So I'll be putting up a poll to let you decide the five new worlds that will be added. If less than five are decided on, or if there is a tie, I'll choose the worlds that needed to be added. I am almost done with the chapter I am on for "New Arrival" and then there is one more after that, and then I'll get back to this and my other stories.**

**Update: I've decided to narrow it down to 3 new worlds.**


End file.
